


Fire Emblem Heroes of Light and Shadow - The Hero's Guard

by Koma



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anyone can die, Blood and Gore, Canon Het Relationship, Character Death, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma/pseuds/Koma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A novelization of Fire Emblem Heroes of Light and Shadow. It follows Kris, a young man who spent his life training to become an Altean Knight. However his lack of experience in the real world leads him to witness for the very first time other motives for fighting, liars, and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Emblem Heroes of Light and Shadow - The Hero's Guard

"Hello anyone here?"  
  
My patience was slowly waning as I waited for the clerk. I didn't have time for this now at this rate I was already running late. Finally a tall man dressed in a dark blue cloak trotted out dragging a large wooden wheel.  
  
"Are you the clerk?"  
  
His tired eyes turned to me with little to no sign of interest.  
  
"Sorry man, I think you're looking for my girl."  
  
"Your girl?"  
  
"I'm here!" A light feminine voice shouted from the distance.  
  
In walked a woman wearing a reddish shirt and skirt. Her crimson eyes and hair felt rather familiar to me.  
  
"Can I help you sir." she asked.  
  
"Uh have we met before?"  
  
"Can't say we have."  
  
"Really? I could've sworn"  
  
"Hey man time is money what do you want?"  
  
"Oh right! I'd like to purchase an iron sword."  
  
"Coming right up. Jake! Iron sword!"  
  
"Alright I'll get it." the man in blue announced. I also noticed how her command seemingly filled him with life as his tired eyes suddenly opened as a smiled appeared.  
  
"So you must be his girl."  
  
"It's more like he's my man."  
  
The way she spoke was also noticeably joyful and full of energy.  
  
"Well good sir why exactly do you need a sword?"  
  
"I'm going to join the Altean Knights."  
  
"Oh there excepting recruits again."  
  
"Yeah and training starts today!"  
  
"But you're just now getting a sword."  
  
"Well....yes, but in my defense I had a sword."  
  
"What happened to it?"  
  
"Bandits ambushed me and I broke it defending myself."  
  
She laughed after hearing my response. As she mocked my loss I could feel cheeks blush with embarrassment.  
  
"Wh..what's so funny anyways? I mean it's not particularly funny so?"  
  
"It's just it remedied me how weapons are now a days. Blacksmiths used to make weapons to last now each blade practically has an exact number of times you can use em."  
  
"Anna I got the blade!"  
  
"Oh thanks Jake. Here you go um..."  
  
"Kris, my name's Kris."  
  
"Kris, tell you what Kris as a thanks for giving me laugh take these confections."  
  
She handed me a small brown pouch with a violet ribbon tied at the top.  
  
"Oh thanks."  
  
"Don't be too happy they're just stale cookies my sister gave me about 7 weeks ago, anyways that'll be 400 gold for the iron sword."  
  
"Right."   
  
I pulled out my pouch that I held all my earnings. After months and months of Mercenary I had accumulated about 500000 gold and tons of training. My body was rushed with a hit of joy as she handed me the blade. "Today is the day" I thought "hope you're happy Gramps".  
  
"Come again soon!"  
  
"Thanks see ya!"  
  


* * *

 

  
As I marched with my new sword in hand I could spot the castle above the horizon.  
  
"Help me!"  
  
A short girl rushed over toward me. She ducked her violet hair into my chest as she covered her head. Behind her I heard the shouting and stomping of three men. The three of them each wore brown fur and wielded axes.  
  
"Get back here you brat!" one of them shouted.  
  
"Please help me!" she begged.  
  
I lightly pushed her off and made my way toward the trio. Each of them seemingly snarled as I stood in front of the girl. My eyes examined there burly figures and scarred bodies as they rushed forward.  
  
"Get out of the way!"  
  
"Sorry my friends I can't do that."  
  
I swung up sword however the sheaf got caught on so I had to gently paw it off.   
  
"Dang't I thought that would've looked cooler if it wasn't for this sheaf!"  
  
"Get out of the way!" one of them shouted as he rushed forward.   
  
I stepped back and swung my blade. As our blades clashed I stepped forward allowing my blade to penetrate his hand. While he stepped back he dropped his axe as the other two moved forward. One of them swung as I ducked down and slashed their legs.  
  
"You done yet?"  
  
"Arghh." one whined as he grabbed his bloodied leg.  
  
I walked past the two struggling to stand and came to face to face with the last thug.  
  
"So your two buddies can barely stand and you've got one hand, you gonna tell me to get out your way again?"  
  
"Son of a..."  
  
"Hey!" the girl shouted as she ran at me.  
  
"Thank you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh your wel..."  
  
Swiftly she swiped my gold pouch and ran off.  
  
"Sucker!" she shouted from a distance.  
  
"Moron." the one handed thug said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"What just..."  
  
"She robbed us and now she robbed you."  
  
There was an awkward silence that filled the area as I stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Screw this he ain't worth it c'mon men let's go find a Cleric." he then used his usable hand to help his friends up. After the trio gave me a quick death glare they limped back from the direction they came from.  
  
"My gold..."  
  


* * *

  
  
When I arrived at the castle my previous excitement had vanished. My cheer was filled with anger and disappointment in myself.  
  
"I'm going to kill that thief!" I though to myself.  
  
"Crap! Crap! Crap!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Before I could collect my thoughts I found myself on the ground. In front of me lied a girl with short violet. She wore a dark purple coat over pale violet dress like garment. Around her neck was a pink scarf tied into the shape of a bow at the end. Her light grey eyes had a panicked expressions as she stared at me.  
  
"Sorry I..um..sorry." she sheepishly announced.  
  
We both got up as she continued to awkwardly stare.  
  
"What exactly happened."  
  
"I...we. I crashed into you."  
  
"Okay, why were you running then?"  
  
"I may be late for the Altean Knight recruitment."  
  
"I see, I'm kind of behind as well."  
  
My voice and deposition was normal enough however on the inside I was practically celebrating the fact I wasn't the only one late.  
  
"What's your name."  
  
"Katarina."  
  
"Nice to meet you, the name's Kris."  
  
"Again I'm sorry for crashing into you."  
  
"It was an accident, it's okay."  
  
"I mean I just I...don't know what to say."  
  
"Again it's alright. Wait what's wrong now?"  
  
"We're late."   
  
"Oh right we should head to the recruitment center."  
  
As we moved toward the recruitment center I made sure to stay near her. From what I heard the Paladin Jagen was in charge of new recruits and didn't take tardiness lightly so I stayed near Katarina so that at least I wouldn't be scolded alone. However as we soon found out being late didn't mean anything as we discovered the line of hundreds of other wannabe knights.  
  
"It's going to be a while."  
  
"Your sword."  
  
"Huh, what about it?"  
  
"It's got blood on the tip."  
  
"Yeah it's because of something..."  
  
I was reminded of Anna's mocking of modern weaponry. After using this cheap blade once how much longer could it last I thought. My eyes scanned the crowd to see others carrying several spare blades and here I was standing with a single sword and no gold.  
  
"Hey Kris."  
  
"Yeah what is it?"  
  
"Tell me about yourself."  
  
"Huh okay why do you wanna know?"  
  
"A friend of mine says I need to branch out and talk to people more."  
  
"Well alright, I was born in Sera Village at a small farm. At the farm I did a lot of studying particularly about the history of Altea. Eventually my grandfather began training me in combat after he noticed my love of Altean war history."  
  
"I see, did he train you well?"  
  
"Uh-huh he was an Altean Knight after all."  
  
"So you're here to live up to some kind of legacy."  
  
"Well kind of but there's also..."  
  
"Hey watch it man!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The two of us turned around to discover a young man with brown hair and green armor sloppily dragging and swinging a wooden spear like object around while hitting several others in the process.  
  
"Oh sorry man."  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"My bad mam."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry, my fault."  
  
"Rody!"  
  
"Oh hey Luke."  
  
Suddenly a guy with green hair and blue armor came over toward the swinging terror.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Carrying my laundry pole."  
  
"Right, but why'd you bring it here? We're going to be knights Rody! I'm sure they provide a way to dry our laundry!"  
  
"I like my laundry pole."  
  
"..."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Show some energy for Naga's sake!"  
  
"Luke you're getting louder."  
  
"Of course I am! We need to make our presence known!"  
  
With an over dramatic leap Luke screamed toward the crowd.  
  
"Attention everyone! I stand here a nobody but I assure you soon all of Altea will know my name! I, Luke the Cavalier of Dawn alongside my friend Rody, will become heroes of the Altean Knights!"  
  
"Luke!"  
  
"Uh, yeah man?"  
  
"I'm going to...stand over there."  
  
"Hey wait! What you embarrassed to be seen with me or..."  
  
It had finally hit me that the others around me are also looking to become Knights. Wanting to be an Altean Knight was no longer just my dream like it was back at home, now everyone standing around me had the same goal. With a deep sigh I prepared myself to work to achieve my dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this random work. I wrote this because I saw a couple of novelizations for Awakening but none for Heroes of Light and Shadow. So just for fun I decided to make one. Note this is very much a when I feel like it kind of thing and there will be traits added to the blander characters like Kris for instance.  
> Also tell me if you want me to use the exact translation names (the ones I'm using now) or the localized versions. Here's a couple examples.  
> Original: Luke, Ryan, Roro  
> Localized: Ruke, Raian, Legion


End file.
